masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ideas for ME4? Whadda you think?
I've been thinking a lot about ME4 recently, given the speculation of a trailer being revealed at E3 next week. I know Bioware stated that Shepard will no longer be a character (as much as this saddens me and I'm sure others), is it not possible to incorporate decisions made still? What if ME4 was set say 500 years after ME3? Picture a next gen ME, where a 50GB disc has basically unlimited story possibilities in comparison to the ~16GB used in the past. A couple things that could be integrated: Whether you brokered Quarian/Geth peace. Rannoch could be a completely different place, either a Geth homeworld, Quarian homeworld, or a planet where they live symbiotically. Quarians could live without their suits on this world (even moreso if they were affected by Geth acclimating them), and the Tali analogue (if she could ever be replaced) would be able to leave their armour on Rannoch. My guess is Quarians would still need their suits off planet and even some of them on planet. Liara could definitely be alive, only being around 120 in ME3, Asaris live to a 1000 years, she could even be a matriarch by that time. Wrex is over 700 in ME3 (as per citadel DLC conversation) but grunt could surely be alive then, since being tankbred he was "born" when Shepard wakes him up If Shepard survives ME3, then legends of his/her doing could be prevelant in ME4, or even if they didn't survive then misc. "legends" could be told. We all hated how ME3's ending left little difference between the choices, well in ME4 the synthetic/destroy/control options could have huge effects on the galaxy. Considering how varied this could make the game, this would make full advantage of the space now provided to ensure completely different game experiences. I hate how in the end of ME3, the romances you've worked on for perhaps 3 games mean really nothing in the end besides a plaque placing. In ME4, with a perfect ME3 ending, maybe the player character could be a decendant of Shepard and their love interest, who must live up to their glory in the galaxy's time of need. Obviously being in the future many more species could have been discovered and joined the council in any capacity, so the universe could have a very different feel, I just want the original ME trilogy to affect the new game(s). Apparently the DAI is gonna have a cross-gen save import somehow so the means of importing a save would not be an incredible feat. I myself want more shepard but I understand Bioware wants to move on. I don't know, what do you guys hope to see in ME4? Lots of opinions seem to be on a prologue, which I think would be awesome as well! I'm just exclaiming the things I would love if this turned out to be a sequel (of any sort) :I haven't read any speculation or news about ME4, so this might either have been said often, or be already known to be wrong: As much as I would love to play more as Shepard, there is so much scope in the ME universe that I don't mind if they go in another direction. I imagine a story that revolves around the phenomena on Dholen. What if it was a link to another galaxy? Everything has been set in the Milky Way so far. What if the Reapers never went beyond our galaxy, and instead, there is another threat, or friendly species, that is trying to get through? The player could travel to another galaxy via Dholen, bypassing the Catalyst decision entirely and allowing for a separate story. -Sophia (talk) 11:21, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I prefer to call it ME:Next and I wish we could choose a race of our protagonists. I know human protagonists are best for marketing, but I still wish protagonist could be not only a human. I would like to see more drell, elcor and volus lore. To be a story, there must be problems and after Argmageddon like the Reapers nothing can be worse. I wish the characters could be switchable to have better sight from other position.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I would like them to retain the import function allowing the player to see the ramifications of the choices in ME3 If destroy was chosen then I surmise that the scientists and engineers of each race could access the data from destroyed reapers laying all around, just as the Cerberus team used some of the wreckage from Sovereign to create EDI, to rebuild the mass relays and Citadel slowly but eventually. As for the synthesis ending the races would have the knowledge gained from all the races that the reapers have harvested in the past all technology would have have immense upgrades and maybe even the option for cybernetic upgrades or the option to switch classes any time in the game like armour. The control ending and how the reapers operate would be dependent on the level of paragon or renegade the player was at the end of the game as referenced by the speech by Shepherd in the extended cut at the end of both. The Quarians Geth and Krogans will have to play a smaller part in this game maybe a Quarian/Geth store on the Citadel with powerful ship upgrades or weapons if one or both of the races were spared maybe the same with the Krogan if the Genophage was cured. As for the story it would be cool to see a galactic "Tomb Raider " game where a cameo character most likely Liara from the original trilogy assembles a multi species team to investigate the cultures of all the past civilizations the reapers have harvested. They all sound interesting. Although I remember reading that they might have to pick a canon ending. They most likely can't have six or so scenarios in one disc. I'm okay with that so long as it's about synthesis, Liara romance, and a paragon male Shepard's legacy. I have some ideas about some villains and heroes in a 2200s setting, but they might need some refinement.--Mike Gilbert 15:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Unfortuantly, I think we can kiss the Shepard-verse good bye. With all the controvsey behind the ending, even with the extended adaptation, the ME-trilogy galaxy is in a major mess. If you combine that with the info released so far, I think we are looking at a new ME series set long ago (past or future) and far away from the Milky Way we know. Such a setting would help with damage control from the first trilogies left-overs. Not to bog down in specifics, but I would like to see something fresh, and new while retaining the feeling of ME that we all know and love. I would like to continue with the underdog feel; of a person, and a few good people against an impending doom. That never gets old for me. And with an ending more like ME 2, than ME 3. I prefer a medal ceremony cliche over bittersweet banalities.--D.H. Pontifex (talk) 18:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC)D.H. Pontifex I will "tactfully" refer to this other thread - namely because it includes my thoughts which predominantly concur with many here. I think it prudent to point out, however, that "countless story ideas" is nobbled by how much time/effort the developers put in, not so much by a 16GB or 50GB media size. I would prefer well thought out alternatives rather than merely more possibilities, just for the sake of possibilities, which are just fodder. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Mass_effect_4_storyline%3F?t=20140717031434 Chaosworrier (talk) 04:04, July 17, 2014 (UTC)